This invention is directed to a rim offset gauge and its method of use, and more particularly to a gauge which may be used to take appropriate measurements of a car wheel as it relates to the fender well and determine what size tire can be used for replacement purposes.
Among automobile buffs, there is a practice of purchasing automobiles and then replacing the standard tires and/or wheels that come with the car with "fatter" or larger tires. This gives the car a more substantial look, permits greater amounts of tread contact with the road and generally "spruces up" the look of the car to the liking of the user.
However, in making this tire and/or wheel replacement, car enthusiasts frequently run into problems in picking the wrong size tire and rim. Although enthusiasts know the dimensions of the tire that they are replacing and the one they may be interested in buying, they do not know all of the exact dimensions of the space in the car where the new tire is going to be placed--primarily the fender well surrounding the tire and the dimension from the wheel mounting surface to the inner edge of the mounting area--this latter dimension is known as the "rim offset" or "backspace" distance.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a method for measuring the dimensions in the fender well so that an appropriate sized tire and rim may be purchased for replacement purposes.